Spring is for New Beginnings, but Sometimes Ends
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: There is an annual Cherry Blossom Festival in the Fire Nation for centuries, and one of the customs is cherry blossom tea, Iroh, with his dwindling health, happens to be expert in.


It was a brisk, spring morning in the month of April. The trees were just beginning to sprout their leaves. The whole nation was covered in pink cherry blossoms, decorating the country perfectly for the upcoming festivities. Annually in the Fire Nation, the arrival of the spring season is celebrated with the Cherry Blossom Festival. Every street was adorned with festive décor for the week. The holiday was a centuries-old tradition. It was also customary, prior to the outbreak of The Hundred-Year-War, for the avatar to join the fire lord to initiate the ceremonies. This was to signify good fortune and prosperity for the season and good crops for the fall's harvest. Another age-old custom was the drinking of cherry tea. It was a delectable, Fire Nation, elite tea that the nation's people salivated over year round, reserving its fine taste for this week, and this week alone. This helped preserve it as something to look forward to for the holiday season. Not to mention, preserving it was incredibly expensive, because it could only be brewed from the cherry blossom leaves, which only bloomed for the short week of the Cherry Blossom Festival. Only the wealthiest citizens could afford such a treat off season. But, even they too, reserved their rich tongues.

The tea was brewed simply using the leaves of the pink cherry blossoms. Then, a tinge of cherry extract flavoring was usually added, for the true cherry taste. The tea looked pretty in the cup as well, pink before creamer, if desired, was added. The Cherry Blossom Festival hadn't officially invited the avatar since before the war broke loose. Avatar Roku was the last avatar to attend, alongside his best friend, Fire Lord Sozin. This was despite the fact the war had ended a decade ago. Fire Lord Zuko had never heard of the tradition. Any friendly relations between the fire lord and the avatar were hidden from him growing up, being deemed as traitorous.

It was Saturday, the day right before the spring, holiday week began and Fire Lord Zuko was at his elderly uncle's teashop in Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. He always stopped by to help his uncle prepare all the ingredients necessary for the surge of business he'd get all the upcoming week. Every year, Iroh would take business, and set up a vendor stall in the Fire Nation, during the Cherry Blossom Festival. He was the most popular tea-maker for the festival. He was famous for his delicious cherry tea around the season and people anticipated his curio stand every year. It was becoming more of a pressure for the old man every year. So, his beloved nephew would always give him hand, then sail back to the Fire Nation for the week; Iroh would also stay in the palace. Zuko loved the company, he missed his uncle often.

"So, Zuko?" Iroh pondered aloud while grinding more cherry blossom leaves.

"Yeah, Uncle?" Zuko replied while he took out some paper to begin making the tea bags for the crushed leaves to go into.

"Did you ever think of inviting the avatar to the ceremony?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Aang?" Zuko stated.

"Why, of course, Avatar Aang! Who do you think? Roku?" Iroh chuckled.

"Well, I mean, all of them are always more than welcome to attend, but they're always so busy, and it's a Fire Nation thing, so I assume they aren't really interested," Zuko replied nonchalantly.

"Ah, that is where I think you're mistaken, my nephew. I think your friends would be excited to see the festival for that very reason, that it's different, unique, new to them. However, that wasn't exactly what I was alluding to," Iroh explained and Zuko looked him puzzlingly.

"Then what do you mean, Uncle?" Zuko questioned.

"An official invitation, not as Zuko asking his friend, Aang, but the fire lord having the avatar as an honorary guest," Iroh explained.

"That sounds awkward," The twenty-seven-year-old mumbled. Formally inviting Aang? That'd be like formally inviting Mai or his uncle, Aang would probably laugh.

"It was done for centuries, Fire Nation custom!" Iroh snapped.

"I never heard of it, and you've never said it in the last ten years, Uncle!" Zuko growled.

"You've never heard of it, because that's the way the Fire Nation wanted it. You don't want to invite the enemy to your festival. I do regret not piquing this idea right after the war ended…But better late than never! The fire lord would always cordially invite the avatar as the nation's honorary guest to the festival, to bear good tidings and such," Iroh continued, "I think it would be good to do it now. It will have been ten years since the war ended this summer, so reminding our country, and the world, of our nation's amiable intentions by reaching out to the avatar sounds like a politically smart move to me, Prince Zuko."

"Fire Lord, Uncle. I haven't been Prince Zuko in many years," Zuko corrected jokingly, "But I do suppose you're right. I'm just mad you didn't purge the subject ten years ago when the world hated me more! Things have relatively calmed down now, thank goodness."

"Ah, well, as I said, my nephew, better late than never. And, I called you Prince Zuko since you were born and then on for seventeen years, you ever expect me to break that habit?" Iroh laughed and Zuko smiled. He'd take his uncle's advice, reminding the world of the Fire Nation's mission for peace after ten years since the end of the hundred years of mass destruction would do some good. Zuko then drafted a letter to Aang and his fiancée, inviting them to officially attend.

After sending the message via messenger hawk for a hasty delivery, Zuko reentered his uncle's teashop and noticed his uncle breathing heavily and leaning up against the counter for support.

"Uncle?" Zuko said concernedly as he put a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Pri-Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh assured.

"Are-are you sure, Uncle? You look kind of pale. Why don't you rest a bit and let me finish?" Zuko urged the old man.

"No, no, nonsense. We're almost through anyhow. Let's get back to preparing the tea, shall we, my nephew?" Iroh insisted, but Zuko still looked concerned as he went back to tying up the teabags beside his uncle who kept crushing the leaves.

Several hours passed between all the leaf crushing and bag tying, and the sunset was beginning to encroach over the city of walls and secrets. In the time between, the messenger hawk also returned with Aang's letter with an RSVP assuring his friend of he and his fiancée's presence at tomorrow's festivities. Iroh was out of breath and he was sitting at a little, café table with his nephew, sipping some of the tea they'd worked all day packaging. Both of them were peculiarly silent, Zuko was worrying on his uncle in his mind and Iroh was musing.

"You're a good boy, Zuko," Iroh commented, breaking the silence, and Zuko looked at his uncle perplexingly.

"_Not really_, Uncle," Zuko finally replied with a gruff laugh after his confused pause.

"Sure you are. You come all the way out here every year just to help your old uncle," Iroh explained with a smile.

"It's _literally_ the _least_ I can do, Uncle. You've been looking out for me my whole life and _still do_," Zuko responded bashfully, not looking his uncle in the eye, stirring his tea. Iroh smiled at his nephew.

"Well, we better be going now, shouldn't we," Iroh spoke and Zuko nodded. The two began locking up the shop, and Iroh left a notice on the door for his absence all week, though, most were already aware. Iroh then smiled on the porch and put an arm on his nephew's back, "Let's be off."

Iroh and Zuko then voyaged off on the Fire Nation ship, back to their homeland. They arrived bright and early in the morning on the day of the festival. There were plenty of preparations to be made, so when the ship docked Zuko dashed off from the pier, racing to the palace. Iroh trudged behind, holding his tea supplies. Zuko tried to quietly and nimbly creep into the palace and not awake anyone, but once he got past the entrance, he raced up the stairs to quickly and clumsily, the clamor and ruckus he made could not be ignored. Mai shot up out of bed, her heart racing a million miles per minute. She forgot where Zuko was, and she panicked.

"Zuko!" Mai screamed in fear, presuming an assassin to be after her husband once again and the noise him fighting the assassin off, fending for his life. Mai jumped up out of bed in her nightgown and grabbed some knives from the drawer in her bed stand. She swallowed hard and creaked open the door, surveying the corridor with her keen eye, "Z-zuko?"

"Mai!" Zuko called, then grimaced, remembering that it was five o'clock in the morning and that he should be more mindful to others' beauty sleep. Mai ran over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh, you're alright, thank goodness," Mai cried, pulling his head to her shoulder in relief as Zuko rubbed her back.

"Of course I'm okay, what do you think my uncle did to me?" Zuko replied and Mai scowled. That's right, he went to his uncle's yesterday. She then slapped the back of his head crossly. And, Zuko pouted rubbing his head, "What was that for?" Zuko exclaimed.

"For scaring me to death, you big idiot!" Mai reprimanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Zuko grumbled, still rubbing his head.

"I thought it was another assassin," Mai explained as she held out her weapons. Zuko sighed, with a half smirk.

"They've got you paranoid now too," Zuko noted and Mai glowered.

"You have to set up for the ceremony, that's right. The dumb, overly pink and peppy ceremony, I'm surprised Ty Lee isn't running the thing," Mai complained as she rolled her gray eyes.

"It's a Fire Nation tradition, Mai," Zuko stated and Mai stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, my favorite thing, traditions and customs, hooray," Mai moaned.

"It's one of the few things still keeping this country together. After the war, people seemed to lose heart of the Fire Nation, thinking it as a failure or evil, it's something to remind them of the good days past and the good of our people," Zuko explained and Mai grinned, cupping her hand around her husband's jaw line.

"You're cute when you go all politically idealistic on me," Mai teased and Zuko blushed, "Anyway_, Fire Lord_, do you need help with anything? I'm the fire lady, I think I should do something for this frivolous, florid festival."

"I think I'll be good on my own, but my uncle could use some help setting up his tea stand, he's not the Dragon of the West he used to be these days," Zuko suggested dolefully. Mai ran her hand down from his cheek, down over his neck, and rested it on his shoulder.

"He's in great shape for a man his age, Zuko. And, I'll be happy to help him right after I get dressed," Mai replied and Zuko smiled sincerely at his wife.

"Thank you, Mai," Zuko answered and Mai pecked his lips before returning to their room to dress up for the day. It was festive to wear pink this week for ladies, and is much as Mai dreaded the color, she felt on obligation to be appareled in it as the fire lady. Mai then went down the stairs in her silk, pink gown, white heels, with her raven black hair tied up in an ornate bun, clipped up with a flashy, silver and pink clip with cherry blossoms festooned on it. Mai went down and greeted her uncle-in-law.

"Hello, Iroh," Mai said as Iroh beamed her smile.

"Why hello, Mai!" Iroh exclaimed as he embraced the young lady, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Iroh, how are you?" Mai replied.

"Oh, you know, these old bones have seen better days, but aside from that, I cannot complain," Iroh responded.

"That's good to hear. Zuko sent me down here to help out, so whatever you need," Mai explained.

"Thank you, Mai, I appreciate that. And, you look lovely, might I add," Iroh complimented and Mai blushed, smiling barely.

"Thank you Iroh," Mai said in return as she lifted a box, and Iroh led her to the stand some servants had assembled for him outside among some other early birds' stands. In the meantime, Zuko was looking for instructions for the official ceremony organization, rummaging through file folders frenetically. Suddenly, a pair of hands were covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said and Zuko laughed gruffly.

"Azula," Zuko joked sarcastically.

"Close," The voice replied, as another voice laughed behind, from what Zuko's ears could conclude was at the doorway.

"Appa," Zuko teased again.

"Nope, tough luck, it's Katara," Katara revealed and Zuko turned around from the chair, seeing Katara and Aang there.

"Ugh, you two, who invited _you_?" Zuko joked and they snickered.

"Hey, Sifu Hotman," Aang returned the sarcastic demeanor and Zuko pouted.

"_Stop calling me that, for the eight-billionth time_," Zuko mumbled.

"So, you need me to work some avatar-y magic?" Aang said.

"Uncle suggested you come to ease over tensions between nations or something," Zuko explained.

"Would've been better five years ago," Aang commented.

"That's what I said," Zuko agreed, "But hey, maybe it'll prevent something."

"I wish you would've asked us all before, Zuko. This place looks gorgeous with all the cherry blossoms, and everything is decorated so prettily around all the towns and everyone's dressed so nice," Katara stated.

"Sorry, Katara, I thought you guys would've thought it was some boring Fire Nation thing," Zuko responded.

"I'm the avatar, multiculturalization is my thing. Isn't that why we made Republic City?" Aang said and Zuko chuckled.

"Anyway, I better get things rolling, I have to come out and initiate the thing and give some speech again, and I guess this time I better bring you two up to say hello or something," Zuko explained.

"Nothing we aren't used to," Katara said, wrapping her arm around Aang's waist as he kissed the top of her head.

"Right, sweetie," Aang replied and Zuko tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Sokka's catchphrase was coming to mind: _oogie_; he knew they were recently engaged, but these two were too much with the round-two-honeymoon-phase.

While Zuko, Aang, and Katara continued getting things together for the festival, Mai was tying pink lanterns to Iroh's stand and hanging the signs after Iroh just finished boiling some water and brewing the tea and putting out teacups for the customers. After all of this Iroh began feeling incredibly weary.

"Mai, I'm quite tired. I think I'll lie down a moment to rest before the festival," Iroh informed his niece-in-law as Mai smiled and nodded to him, continuing to tie up the lanterns. Iroh then stammered up the stairs, gripping the railing for support as he dizzily lay down. Zuko heard someone staggering about and he went to the room to check in.

"Uncle?" Zuko said as he went to his uncle's side.

"Ah, Zuko," Iroh said, breathing heavily.

"U-uncle? Are you okay? I'll fetch a doctor!" Zuko exclaimed in fear, seeing his uncle feeble and paisley in bed.

"No, no, nephew, that is not necessary," Iroh said wearily as Zuko's eyes began to fog.

"Uncle, you don't look well, I'm getting the doctor," Zuko insisted.

"Zuko, listen to me for once," Iroh asked and Zuko stopped in his tracks, "I'm an old man, Zuko, I-"

"No, Uncle," Zuko interrupted.

"Would you listen to me for once, nephew. That is what has always gotten you in trouble from day one," Iroh said, "Now, Zuko, please come here, my boy." Zuko then knelt by his uncle's bedside, his eyes watering and a lump forming in his throat, his uncle hadn't been well in months. He'd been weaker and more frail; doctors just said it was his old age, that there was nothing to be done and that Iroh should take it easy to slow the decaying process of his old body.

"Uncle, please," Zuko choked out.

"My time on this earth is coming to a close. The Dragon of the West has done his run," Iroh began and a tear escaped Zuko's eye.

"Uncle, no, you just need to lie down a moment, after you rest, you'll go down to the stand," Zuko cried and Iroh put his callous hand over Zuko's, patting it.

"Not this time, Zuko. Don't cry, nephew, I have lived a good life, I've been through much, I can tell my time is almost up," Iroh explained and Zuko started to sob.

"No, Uncle!" Zuko begged, "I-I need you, Uncle! I don't know what to do without you! I'll-I'll mess up, Uncle, I always mess up, I need your help!"

"No, Zuko, you have found your way. I helped you as a boy, and you learned from it, and I am very, very proud of you, my nephew. You've helped restore balance alongside the avatar and returned this world and our nation to peace, I am so, so proud," Iroh stated, stroking Zuko's hair as his laid face-down on the bed, his shoulders wracking sobs.

"It is time for me to return to my beloved Lu Ten, my nephew," Iroh said feebly.

"No, Uncle, please, Uncle, Mai is pregnant, I meant to tell you sometime this week! You-you need to see your grandniece or grandnephew, please, Uncle!" Zuko cried desperately, though he could see in his uncle that his prediction looked precise, and his uncle's premonitions for these things were hardly ever inaccurate. Iroh smiled broadly, but wearily at this.

"Congratulations, Zuko, you will be a wonderful father, I know you will," Iroh said happily, a tear falling from his cheek. His little nephew, the boy her raised, a father.

"Uncle, no, I need your help! I-I don't know what to do! Wh-what if I end up like my father? I need your guidance, Uncle! I don't want to hurt my child! I-I-" Zuko stumbled on words, choking on his own tears.

"Zuko, you have much too big a heart to ever harm your own child, I have no doubts that you will be a fine father to your son or daughter, you don't need me anymore, nephew. You may want me, but you do not need me," Iroh assured, "I've done my job, or I suppose, your father's job."

"Uncle," Zuko continued to inaudibly sob out, "I-I love you, Uncle, I-"

"Shhhh, I love you too, Zuko, very, very much," Iroh affirmed, running his hand through his nephew's locks faintly.

"I must return to my son whose life was cut tragically short, but luckily my other son still has many years left," Iroh said softly and Zuko lifted his tear-stung face in surprise and Iroh smiled dimly at him, "You know I think of you as my own, Pr-Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said heartfully as he put his calloused hand to his nephew's cheek as Zuko's lip trembled. Iroh then let his eyes flutter shut, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"You take up the tea stand for me, nephew, the people will be so disappointed," Iroh requested, patting Zuko's hand and Zuko nodded feverously, tears falling from his eye, "The Jasmine Dragon will go to Yahn, my old friend, you know him."

"Uncle, no, you-you can run The Jasmine Dragon!" Zuko anguished.

"I love you, Zuko, and I'm so, very proud of you," Iroh muttered out with a struggle of breath.

"No! Uncle, I love you too, I love you so much, Uncle, please! Uncle, I need you! Uncle, you're the only one who's always been there for me, who never gave up on me, Uncle, please!" Zuko begged, weeping as he clutched his uncle's old hands. Iroh shut his eyes and began to hum. Zuko felt his heart crack and shatter into a million pieces as he recognized the tune. It was Leaves From the Vine. The song Iroh always sang for his son, he now sang for his beloved nephew, one last time. As the final refrain came, Iroh released his last breath, unable to finish the song.

"U-uncle!" Zuko screamed in agony, pushing his fists into his tear-drenched eyes. Zuko continued to sob, his shoulders shaking. Uncle was gone. Zuko somehow found himself singing through his pain, it felt detached, like it wasn't his conscious doing, or his melodic voice, but Zuko picked up where his dead uncle left off. He started to conclude the verse of Leaves From the Vine. His voice shook and choked out, but he sung all the same. Letting his beloved uncle's name go on, he'd sing the song to his child, he or she would sing it to his grandchildren. Zuko sang, not to forget, to remember as his uncle peacefully returned to his soldier boy, whilst leaving his other.

_Leaves from the vine__  
__Falling so slow__  
__Like fragile tiny shells__  
__Drifting in the foam_

___Little soldier boy__  
__Come marching home__  
__Brave soldier boy__  
__Comes marching home_

_Those leaves did grow__  
__From branches overgrown__  
__Drifting slowly down__  
__Resting on the loam_

___Little soldier boy__  
__Taken from home__  
__Forced to fight a war__  
__That's not his own_

_Leaves from the vine__  
__Falling so slow__  
__Like fragile tiny shells__  
__Drifting in the foam__  
__Little soldier boy says__  
__"Carry me home"__  
__Sleeping soldier boy__  
__Is carried home_

* * *

_Written as a request for ZeldaRules_

_Hope s/he enjoyed! (Sorry it was so late!)_

_Please write and review! Thank you all so much for reading!_


End file.
